1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of the imaging apparatus, an imaging system, and a portable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a widely used imaging apparatus which is configured to be able to wirelessly communicate with an electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet type PC comprising a display unit and an operation unit and which operates under the control of the electronic device. The imaging apparatus is configured as, for example, a lens-type camera having no display unit. This imaging apparatus performs such actions as receiving a control signal sent from the electronic device by wireless communication, changing the setting for imaging in accordance with the received control signal, and imaging a subject figure. The imaging apparatus can also output a subject image obtained by imaging the subject figure to the electronic device by wireless communication, and thereby display the subject image on the electronic device.
Another expected usage of the imaging apparatus described above is, for example, to continuously display subject images on an electronic device (a wearable display unit, a wearable display device or instrument) mainly intended for display such as head mount display (HMD) or face-mounted display (FMD) to perform through-image display. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4702211 describes a configuration which continuously displays subject images on an electronic device mainly intended for display to perform through-image display.